


Papa's Heart

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Papa can't handle the thought of his Cardinal with someone else in his bed. It's easier to live alone than it is to fear the end.





	Papa's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while listening to Sonata Arctica's "Tallulah'. Sorry for the angst in this (really not sorry lol) I enjoy torturing these two. Edited slightly from the original posting for format and grammar.

Papa strode elegantly along the hallway, humming to himself happily. He was in a great mood tonight. He had a fun evening planned for him and his Cardinal. Copia was going to love what Papa had planned for him. The thought of seeing his Cardinal so happy brought a cheeky grin to Papa’s face. He reached the stairway and almost bounced up it with excitement. His heart beating a little faster as he approached the top and therefore the Cardinal’s bedroom. 

A sudden sound caught Papa’s ears as he reached the landing and he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn’t stop a sinking feeling from forming in the pit of his stomach.

There was someone the Cardinal’s room with him. Papa didn’t know who, since that person and Copia were very obviously in the middle of something quite intimate but heated. If the growing loudness of the sound of Copia’s moans and his bed banging off the wall meant anything, it meant that he didn’t need Papa tonight.

Fighting the urge to break into the room to find out who Copia had in his bed, Papa turned on his heel and hurried back to the stairs, climbing another flight, he tried replacing his growing rage with disappointment instead.

Reaching his own room, Papa slammed the ornate door shut behind him. He walked over to his window and yanked back the black velvet curtains, revealing a beautiful scene outside his room. The Swedish countryside was green and luscious, the tall trees swaying slightly in the warm breeze. The night sky was alight with a half moon and dancing stars. The light casting a serene glow into Papa’s bedroom. 

After taking a moment to open the window, the light breeze feeling wonderful on his face, Papa went over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

Flopping himself in the window seat, Papa popped the bottle open. Pouring himself a glass and downing it all in one drink, Papa raked a hand over his face, not caring that he removed half his face paint with it. 

He briefly considered turning on his stereo to attempt to drown out the lewd sounds coming from below him. Instead he decided to sit there and wallow as he forced himself to listen. 

Papa could guess who it was that Copia had in his bed with him. He had seen the way the Cardinal would look at and touch Aether. On stage he would love on Aether a little more than Papa liked, but when confronted about it afterwards Copia would just shrug and reply that it was all for show. 

Papa could let that go at first, but in time he would notice the Cardinal touching and loving on the Ghoul outside of performances. 

This is why Papa never allowed himself to get attached to anyone whom he slept with. But Copia was different, or at least Papa had believed he was. He no longer believed that.

Tears formed in Papa’s eyes as his breath caught. Downstairs he heard Copia finish, Papa desperately wishing the name he heard Copia cry out was his. 

“Oh, Aether…” 

Angry tears fell from Papa’s eyes and he picked up his wine glass. Both rage and heartbreak burning within him, he threw it hard against the stone wall across from him. The glass shattering into a million pieces, just like his heart.


End file.
